Super Smash Brothers: The Tournament of Doom
by PrincessZeldaLady
Summary: The cast of the Mario games get transported to a strange world to fight in a tournament. And one of them finds love in a place she never expected to. [Shoujoai] Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, and I am not making any money off this. Not even a single cent._

**Super Smash Brothers: The Tournament of Doom**

**Prologue**

It was a bright, sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Peach woke up from a good night's rest. She was excited, because today Mario was coming to start a new Tennis tournament.

"I wonder if Mario invited anyone interesting to the tournament." Peach thought to herself.

Peach then walked over to the guest room door, yesterday she invited her friend, Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, to visit, and let her sleep in the guest room so she can be around when Mario starts the tournament. Peach knocked on the door. "Daisy! Today's the day Mario will come to start the tournament! It would be a good idea to get up now!" Peach exclaimed.

"Oh… Just a few more minutes Peach..." Daisy responded.

"No Daisy! I know when you say a few more minutes you mean a few more hours!" Peach stated.

"Oh… Come on…" Daisy started. "Okay… I'll get up now… Are you happy?"

"Okay, see you downstairs Daisy!" Peach said happily.

Downstairs Toad was setting up the dinner table, when someone just broke into the castle. "AAH!" Toad screamed.

"Mmm… Cream of mushroom. My favorite. Gwahahahaha!" The intruder laughed.

Peach walked down the stairs, to find Bowser at the door. She gasped.

"Gwahahahaha! Princess Peach! Nice to see you again!" Bowser laughed. "I thought you'd expect me, I got an invitation to a tournament from your address!"

"What?" Peach yelled. "I didn't invite you to a tournament!"

Daisy slowly walked down the stairs with her eyes half open, and her hair was a mess. She then noticed Bowser. "Oh… It's Bowser…" Daisy said sleepily. "Hi there."

"Daisy?" Peach yelled. "What are you doing, Bowser's our enemy!"

"What…?" Daisy asked puzzled. "Oh… Yeah…"

"Peach, don't yell at her, she's a guest, like I am." Bowser said evilly. "Guests deserve to be treated properly."

"Oh… You were invited Bowser…?" Daisy said in a low tone. "Well… I hope you enjoy it here…"

Daisy then walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Who invited you Bowser?" Peach asked angrily.

"I thought you did!" Bowser said loudly. "But then again, you don't write in humongous print, now do you…"

"What?" Peach gasped. "Humongous print?"

"Yeah!" Bowser said. "I thought you wanted to write in humongous print to be funny or something. Clearly I was wrong."

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

"Gwahahaha! I'll get it." Bowser laughed as he began to open the door.

"Wait!" Peach yelled.

The door opened all the way, and it revealed a kind of short guy wearing overalls, a red shirt and a hat with the letter 'M' on it.

"Oh, Mario, please come in!" Bowser said evilly.

"Bowser! What have you-a done to the Princess!" Mario yelled.

"Oh, she's right here, I couldn't be bothered to kidnap her today." Bowser laughed.

"Mario!" Peach yelled.

"Yoshi, Luigi! Prepare to fight!" Mario yelled.

"No, wait! I don't wish to fight!" Bowser exclaimed. "I came here because of an invitation I got!"

"What! You invited-a here?" Mario asked confused.

"Yeah, I got some letter from this address inviting me to come for some tournament!" Bowser explained.

"What?" Mario exclaimed. "I didn't-a invite you to my tournament!"

Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi entered the castle.

"So there is a tournament!" Bowser laughed.

"Mario, was it necessary to invite Bowser?" Luigi asked.

"I DIDN'T INVITE HIM!" Mario yelled with anger.

Suddenly, a strange light shined in the window. "Huh? What's that?" Yoshi asked.

"Hmm… This is certainly unexpected." Bowser stated calmly.

Daisy walked out of the kitchen with a puzzled look on her face. "What's going on out here?" She asked.

Then a very bright flash came through the window and everyone passed out.

**End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This is the first chapter. Repeat, this is the first chapter._

**Chapter 1**

Peach opened her eyes, she just layed on the ground for a bit, because her back was in pain from falling over when she passed out. "What was that bright flash?" She asked herself.

Moments later she heard music from outside. It sounded like some sort of rap. _"Where is that music coming from?"_ She thought to herself.

Outside the castle, Donkey Kong was listening to music on his boom box. "He's the leader of the bunch, you know him well." DK rapped along with the song.

DK then noticed the castle. "Ah! Finally I'm here!" DK exclaimed, "too bad all the stuff I needed for Mario's tournament disappeared because of that bright flash…"

Inside the castle, Bowser just woke up again, and he stood up. "Gwahahahahaha! It will take more than a strange flash of light to stop the mighty Bowser!" He yelled evilly.

Bowser's yelling woke up everyone else. It also got the attention of DK, who then jumped through the window in a generic action movie manner.

"What are you doing here Bowser?" DK asked.

"Gwahahahaha!" Bowser laughed, "I was invited."

"I didn't-a invite him!" Mario exclaimed.

"Well, not like it matters." DK started, "even if you did invite him, all the karts and tracks for your kart racing tournament disappeared when that bright flash happened."

"Well, that was unexpected. Gwahahahaha!" Bowser laughed.

"Bowser, did you have anything to do with this?" Peach asked with anger.

"I couldn't do that even if I tried!" Bowser stated, "and even if I could, wouldn't I do a bit more than make race tracks and karts disappear?"

"He has a point, whether you like it or not." DK started, "whoever did this was smarter and more organized than Bowser."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot, banana brain!" Bowser yelled in rage.

"Oh, is that the best insult you could come up with?" DK laughed.

"Grrrrrr! Get ready to fight you puny de-evolved human!" Bowser yelled.

"That was uncalled for!" DK yelled.

"Wait! Stop-a fighting!" Mario commanded.

"Do you hear that?" Yoshi asked quietly.

Yoshi was refering to the strange sound coming from the air.

"Yes, I do." Peach responded quietly.

"What sound?" DK asked loudly.

"Quiet." Peach commanded quietly.

The sound from the air got closer, soon it sounded like the sound was coming from right over them.

"Could that sound be some sort of bird?" Bowser asked.

"Well, I never thought birds were so noisy." Yoshi responded.

Then the sounds stopped, and they heard footsteps on the roof.

"Well, what else flies and walks?" Bowser asked.

"Umm…" Yoshi started.

Then a human like Fox jumped off the roof and went past the window.

"Wait! Foxes can't fly!" DK yelled.

"Be quiet!" Peach yelled.

"You do know that yelling at someone telling them to be quiet is just as alarming and loud as DK was." Yoshi stated.

"Oh my!" Peach exclaimed, then she covered her mouth with both of her hands.

Then a strange human like bird jumped off the roof and dropped in the window DK jumped in through.

"I didn't know dinosaurs still existed in some places." The bird said.

The fox then jumped in the window. "I didn't know dinosaurs were green and had saddles on their backs, and wore shoes." The fox stated.

"And what in the world is that big ugly lizard?" The bird asked.

"Who are you calling ugly!" Bowser yelled.

"Well, you are ugly." The bird responded. "Where in the Lylat System are we?"

"I don't think we're in the Lylat System anymore Falco." The fox stated.

"Oh, go ahead and say my name in front of these weirdos Fox!" Falco yelled.

"Your names are Falco and Fox?" Peach asked.

"Yes, I'm Fox, and he's Falco." Fox said.

"Well, I'm Peach." Peach said.

"Might as well introduce myself too, I'm Yoshi." Yoshi stated.

"I'm the greatest of the great, Donkey Kong!" DK said proudly.

"I'm the invincible Bowser! Gwahahahahahaha!" Bowser laughed.

"And I'm-a Mario!" Mario said. "And-a this is my brother, Luigi!"

Then a monkey looked through the window. "And I'm Diddy!" He said.

"Diddy, you're not in this fan fic." DK stated.

"Oh…" Diddy responded. Then he walked away.

"Well, anyway, did anyone here get this invitation from someone with humongous hand writting." Fox asked.

"Well, so someone else got an invitation like that too." Bowser started. "Why yes, I got one too!"

"Humongous hand writting?" DK asked. "You're saying a huge hand wrote a letter to you?"

"That's not what I meant, but there certainly is the possiblility of that being true." Fox said.

"We should look for this guy who invited you here." DK stated.

"That's a good idea." Fox responded.

**End of Chapter 1**

_I hope you all liked this chapter, please review!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Why am I putting a disclaimer here when I covered everything in the Prologue's disclaimer?_

**Chapter 2**

Princess Peach went up to her room and began packing to go searching for the person who invited Fox, Falco, and Bowser. _"I wonder who invited them,"_ she thought to herself.

Peach grabbed a parasol, and packed some extra clothes, then she walked out of her room back down the stairs.

"So I assume everyone is-a ready to go." Mario said.

"Well, according to my chart here, we have at least one more person in the castle unaccounted for." Yoshi stated.

"Wait! You're right!" Peach exclaimed in a bit of a panic. "What happened to Daisy? Where did she go?"

"She could have been kidnapped when that strange light happened and we all passed out." Yoshi said calmly.

"Yoshi! How can you be calm when someone was just kidnapped?" Peach yelled with an angry look on her face.

"Panicking will only bring us… Panic." Yoshi stated.

"Yoshi's right!" Mario responded. "And maybe we'll-a find Daisy when we-a search for that person with humongous hand writing."

"Enough talking!" DK yelled impatiently. "If we're going to find that person we need to go NOW!"

"Patience Donkey Kong, patience." Yoshi responded calmly. "Impatience will only rush us into doing something stupid."

"Are you calling me stupid?" DK asked in anger.

"No, I'm not." Yoshi answered. "I'm simply stating a fact, rushing is not always good."

"Unless you're playing football." Falco laughed.

Everyone in the room became really silent and everyone glared at Falco. "Come on! Don't you get it? 'Rushing' is what they sometimes call running plays!" Falco said.

"Let's just go!" DK commanded.

Everyone went out of the castle, and started heading North.

As they walked, Peach looked around a bit, noticing that everything around the castle looked different. She looked back at the castle for a moment, then she turned her head forward, but she noticed something odd as she turned her head. She stopped walking and looked. And she saw a man laying in the middle of a field, unconcious. He wore a green tunic and had a sword laying next to him. _"What happened to that man?"_ She thought to herself as she began walking towards him.

As she got to him, she noticed his odd looking pointy ears. She looked at him kind of confused about his ears for a bit. She then kneeled down. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Suddenly the man got up quickly and grabbed his sword and pointed it toward Peach. "Who are you?" He yelled.

Peach got up and stepped back raising her hands. "I'm not a threat to you!" She yelled. "I don't mean to harm you!"

"Who are you?" The man yelled once again.

Peach stepped back a little bit more. "I'm… Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom…" She responded kind of scared.

"Mushroom Kingdom!" The man yelled. "So are you the one who sent this invitation with humongous hand writing?"

Bowser noticed the man pointing the sword toward Peach. With anger he jumped toward him. "She's my princess to kidnap green man!" He yelled.

"Stay back lizard man!" The man responded, "You have no idea who you're attacking!"

"I think I do have an idea actually." Bowser laughed. "You're the one who sent that invitation with the humongous hand writing, aren't you!"

The man paused, and looked at Bowser strangely. "You got an invitation two?" He responded.

"So you aren't, huh?" Bowser said disappointed. "Oh well, it was worth a shot."

"We're looking for the person who sent that invitation." Peach stated. "If you'd like, we can search for that person together."

"Well, that sounds good." The man said. "I might as well tell you my name. I'm Link."

"BWAHAHA! I'm Bowser! King of the Koopas!" Bowser exclaimed with pride.

Link paused for a moment, then looked around a bit. "Wait! What happened to Princess Zelda!" He yelled. "She was with me before that strange flash of light sent me here!"

"Princess Zelda? Who's that?" Peach asked.

"She's the princess of Hyrule, which is where I was before I was somehow transported here." Link responded.

The others finally noticed that they were talking to Link and walked over.

Yoshi looked at Link and knew right away that he got one of the invitations with humongous hand writing. "So you got an invitation, am I right?" he asked.

"You're right." Link responded. "Did you overhear this whole conversation or something Mr. Dinosaur guy?"

"My name's Yoshi, and no, I did not overhear the conversation, I could simply tell you got one by looking at you."

"How could you tell that?" Link responded.

"That huge note sticking out of your shield!" Yoshi responded as he pointed at the note. "Well, no matter, let's all look for that person who sent the invitations and look for Princess Daisy!"

"And Princess Zelda too!" Link added.

"Ah, so there's two missing Princesses." Yoshi responded. "Intriguing…"

"Let's move on already!" DK yelled.

"I'm with the ape!" Falco responed with a smile.

"Let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed as he gave a thumbs up. Then everyone began walking to the North again.

**End of Chapter 2**

_I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2. Please review!_


End file.
